paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Unit Suggestions: Heroic Upgrades/Parts and Pieces
< Unit Suggestions: Heroic UpgradesCategory:Suggestions Lazarus Air Dreadnought Veteran: Rocket damage type changed to blast. Elite: Biplanes can strafe ground targets. Heroic: Fireports for infantry. The last two will be tacked on V4 Launcher: Fuel Air Bombs/Cratering warheads The primary rocket of the V4 is now armed with a fuel air explosive that explodes in the air, dealing increased splash damage. It also severely damages any aircraft stupid (or slow) enough to fly into the cloud. The secondary Desolator warheads are now also equipped with smaller warheads that cause craters in the ground similar to the Myeche, thus slowing enemy forces. Just the slowing Chopper VX/Striker VX: "Landsmasher" BP/UG The old, but powerful Landsmasher missiles have been given a new leash of life. Upgraded with the latest in laser guided and recoil minimisation technology bought from the Allies, the Landsmashers are equally effective against air units and ground units alike. The targetting capabilities of the VX does not change however, it still only targets air units on the ground, and ground units in the air. However, Landsmashers have a significantly longer range and much MUCH more damage than the Airdestroyer missiles, though they do require a lengthy lock on and have a mediocre rate of fire. Thus, they are fitted in addition to the current Airdestroyer missiles, giving the VX significantly more firepower. The VX will get a cannon for its heroic upgrade instead Craftsman Veteran: Vehicle Repair. The Craftsman is (after some studies) able to repair a vehicle in direct contact at an average rate. Elite: Grenade Launcher. The craftsman gains a double-barrel grenade launcher which he will use to fire explosive shells at enemies in the open, while retaining his secondary(with a good range boost). Heroic: Litany of the Machine spirit. So great is the mechanical knowledge and faith of the Craftsman, that motors will miraculously return to live and tracks be fixed in the area he walks in (regenerator aura for vehicles). Also his normal repair will be extremely faster. Veteran and Heroic are good, no to Elite Templar Lord Veteran: To compensate for the minimum range of the thermobaric cannon, the Templar Lord has attached a flamethrower to help deal with infantry at short range. Elite: A small shoulder-mounted Mirror tower, able to blind the targeting equipment of a hostile aircraft, preventing it from targeting the templar. Heroic: Advanced jetpack made using designs sent from sympathisers within both the allies and soviets. This allows the Templar Lord to take full flight - while in the air he can attack aircraft with his Thermobaric cannon, or rain fire atop ground foes with the flamethrower. The flight is still temporary, and the Templar must land to refuel the jetpack, unless he is in the immediate vicinity of a Lazarus which provides him with the necessary support to remain permanently in the air. Just the veteran Priest of Judas Veteran: Machine pistols. Eventually Priests of Judas will modify their pistols to three-burst fire. It requires some experience to use them like the standard semi-auto. Elite: Bayonets. Decorated Priests of Judas receive a pair of blessed Bayonets, they can mount them on their pistols, but most use them as off-hand weapons. They deal afterburn. Heroic: Holy Mistle. Only the most pious and experienced PoJs are bestowed a twig of the Holy Mistle. This artefact joins the soul of its bearer in the time of need. When on critical health he will heal much faster, run faster and fight with celestial fury. Upon death it takes the soul and uses it to create a twisting whirl of ranks that slice and choke all unclean sinners in reach. He likes the bayonets Jericho Cannon Veteran: Billowing steam from the secondary renders the Jericho briefly stealthed Elite: Sonic blast spreads in a cone rather than a straight line, retaining the same range. Heroic: Fine-tuning the horn results in complete disruption of organic matter, disintegrating infantry. Elite is uncodable, rest is good Satyr: Danger Freak Satyrs are known for their general lack of common sense; they are also known for their eccentricities. Last but not least they will eventually jump a helicopter or even a plane and cling on to it while slicing it, to jump off in time. (The secondary can now be used on airborne things. He will attach much the way a burst drone would, just that burst drones are no madmen with monowire. He will land unharmed afterwards except the wreck should choose to come down on him. Will slaughter helicopters in no time and might even bring down a Kirov given the time. He can be shot at just like the burst drone during hitchiking.) Aircraft attack by default Buggy: Splinter auto-gun On a few of the most decorated Buggies strange weapons based on 20mm autocannons are mounted. Instead of grenades however, they fire special glass cylinders at high rate. These are made in a way that they are broken apart by the charge and leave the barrel as a multitude of long shards. For increase effects the glass may be processed with unholy substances that cause hallucinations or a swift painful death. Will become default, heroic will make it poisoned Bishop Ironclad Veteran: Gun Turret; Adds a gun turret, which allows the Bishop Ironclad to engage enemy warships in front of it. Elite: Explosive Shells; the Bishop Ironclad's weapons gain a wide splash radius. Heroic: Magnetic Armour; enhanced armour boost and regeneration; projects Black Hole Armour effect in a small radius around it. Just the gun turret Champion Veteran: Crush resistance, health increase. Elite: Buffs nearby friendlies defence, move speed increase. Heroic: Secondary recharge rate increase, health increase. Divine: 2-second invincibility upon melee killing enemy, can now harm vehicles like Fanatics. Just the 2 second invincibility Indian Defender: Horde bonus Heroic Indian Defenders buff other defenders around them depending how many are near. (If that is not codable simply give him a solid buff area) They’ll probably have that by default DRPK Commando: Die Another Day So endless is their passion for their cause that they can cheat even death with their willpower. Whenever a heroic commando would normally die he will go on for the next 20 seconds and can be healed in that time, although it will take much longer than normal. If he is not healed fully though he will die afterwards. (For real) He likes the cheating death bit, find a way to code General Veterancy Suggestion (units) Description: Non-clone units (like Noble Officers and Mingxia) and not-entirely-clone units (like the Eclipse) should gain veterency. Auxiliary: Skate Squad These individuals skate around the battlefield on rollerblades, peppering enemies with akimbo MAP 10s. (Way faster, higher damage and suppresion) Now an upgrade. Imperial Ore Collector: Anti Air Targeting Heroic Ore Collectors are able to defend themselves against air attacks thanks to their upgraded machine guns. May become default V4: Guided Rockets/Weedkiller Gives the V4 primary guided rockets, adds defoliant tag to the secondary. V4: Macross minirockets Each individual bomblet from the desolator rocket now tracks a separate enemy target in a large area with a small booster. Guerilla: C4 Those are from a raid on an ammo dump.(Pipe bombs replaced with timed satchel charges.(more overall damage, bigger AoE, stronger against buildings and vehicle) Spetsnaz: Pulse Rifle Description: After capturing the Japanese battleship, Soviet scientists had a play around some of the Kinetic guns. Results came for a new type of weapon, the Soviet Iron Pulse Rifle. Only trusted to Spetsnaz elite troops or squad commanders, these rifles give off a powerful punch, dealing more damage to infantry and vechiles too. However, unlike the Japanese one, it has a slower firing rate, due to the possibility of over-heating and exploding. The weapon also has great stopping power to which can throw back the foolish enemy soldier charging at the user. Something like this. Will change the damage type to Flame Gagarin X Battlesuit: E.M.P. Fists Description: Elite Gagarin users have learned how to alter their powerfists from studing their Telsa Trooper Brothers to cause destructive EMP surges on anything they hit. While not adding anything against squishy infantry unlucky enough to fall before their fists, any vehicles targeted will find it much harder to get away... May become default M100 Artillery Track: Twin 155mm howitzers Description: The Confederates somehow managed to mount a second 155mm howitzer on a number of M100s, allowing them to fire twice as quickly. Effect: Doubles rate of fire of M100. Will be a result of the ROF upgrade M100 Artillery Track: 203mm howitzer Description: The Confederates got their hands on some 203mm howitzers. These guns are even more destructive than the regular 155mm howitzers, and with the use of rocket assisted projectiles, boast a far greater range. Effect: Increases firepower, increases range. Will be a result of the Damage upgrade M100 Artillery Track: Improved Engines Description: Several spare engines were retrofitted onto M100 Artillery Tracks, allowing them to travel more quickly as a result. Effect: Increases the M100's speed. Speed upgrade